Black Protector
by FriendlessHopelessBroken
Summary: Set in Ancient Egypt. Yugi was being trained his whole life. Slowly he became the strongest of them all. Them being assassins. His mission? Protect the Prince of Egypt from any and all threats to his life. His past is a secret, his future a mystery. Worse is to come when past collides with present creating problems for the young boy and his friends. What's he to do now? Survive.
1. Darkness Falls

A small gleam in the dark room told the young boy where the dagger would come from. The boy pulled his arm up and the small blade attached to the guard shot out. The dagger flew out of the shadows and the boy blocked it. The dagger spun away from the boy and slammed into the post across the room.

"Good work. You are ready for your assignment." A voice from the shadows said.

"Thank you Mentor." The boy said.

"You are our youngest master assassin. For that you will be given one of the hardest assignments." The shadow said.

"I'm ready for my assignment Mentor." The boy said confidently.

"You are going to the Palace. I, as a noble, will offer you as a gift to our young prince for his fifteenth birthday." Mentor said.

"Mentor, what will happen to me?" The boy asked warily.

"You will be offered as the prince's personal servant. As I know he has not been able to find one as of yet." Mentor said.

The boy lowered himself to one knee. He brought one hand over his chest bowing his head. His other hand was placed in a fist on the floor next to him.

"As you wish, Mentor." The boy said so softly it was almost inaudible.

"Come my young apprentice." Mentor said putting his hand on the young boy's shoulder.

The young boy lifted off his knee and quietly followed his mentor. They took several flights of stairs up passing other apprentices on their way. Most of the apprentices were older than the boy, but none were more skilled. The boy's mentor took him to the top floor of the Institution. The top floor was a complex with elaborate rooms full of silk, satin, and some even had gold.

"Come my boy, I wish to get you ready for your task." Mentor called the trailing boy over.

The boy silently ran over to his mentor and went into the room his mentor called him from. Mentor followed at a slower pace and closed the door behind him. This particular room was filled with silk and satin pants varying in colors, sizes and shades. The boy followed his mentor to the back of the room where a group of crimson and red pants were found. Mentor pulled out a small pair of crimson pants and handed them to the boy. The boy pulled them on and stood to show his mentor.

"No. That seems too much like what other nobles have done." Mentor said to himself.

"Mentor." The quiet boy said gaining his mentor's attention. "Would it be better if I wore a tan or cream color with maybe a belt of crimson or red?"

"That my dear boy is one of the best ideas I have ever heard. You will not be over extravagant and the Prince will be sure to pick you." Mentor said walking over to the tan pants.

"Why is the Prince sure to pick me?" The boy asked.

"Because you two look very alike." Mentor said handing the boy a pair of tan pants.

The boy pulled the pants on and followed his mentor to another room filled with satins of every color. Mentor went over to a rack of reds and chose a dark almost blood red crimson belt off the rack. He handed it to the boy and the boy put it around his waist and left one side hanging down longer than the other side. The ties were left hanging on the boy's right side going to about mid thigh on his leg.

"You are ready my dear boy." Mentor said looking over the boy. " Remember your mission and our one major rule. You are like a son to me, I do not wish harm upon you or the Prince."

"I will remember Mentor. Never form a bond with the target or the protectee, should you do your mission is already over." The boy said and a strong and clear voice. "I will miss you Mentor, you are the father I never had."

Mentor then pulled the boy into a quick hug before releasing him. The boy and mentor moved the the front doors of the Institution and walked into the bright sunny day. A carriage pulled around the side of the building and the door was opened for the Mentor to be allowed entrance. The boy followed his Mentor up into the carriage and sat on the floor. The boy knew how to act as a slave or servant, ensuring his mission would be a success.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Prince Atem was bored out of his mind! The party that was for his fifteenth birthday was already in full swing and still Atem wanted to escape. All the girls that were trying to seduce him and get him to take them to his bed were just annoying. Anyone who knew anything would know that he prefered boys to girls. Though his parents knew this not many others did. Neighboring countries would bring their daughters trying to get a marriage to a higher class.

There was one girl who was the utmost worst of them all. She was a demon disguised as a girl. The Princess Tea was the Banshee at the top of the chain. Each time she saw Atem she practically threw herself on him. In all truth is disgusted him.

The doors of the throne room opened and a noble from the far east of Egypt walked in followed by a young pale skinned boy followed him. The noble walked up to the Prince and bowed down to one knee with the young boy going onto both knees.

The noble put his hand on the young boy's shoulder and the boy rose silently and stood slightly behind the noble with his head bowed.

"My Prince." The noble said when he was standing. "I know you have gotten this before, but I wish you to think about accepting this boy as a personal servant to you. He is quite strong and in many cases can seem invisible."

Prince Atem moved off the dais his throne was on and stopped in front of the boy. Gently he raised the boy's head by putting his hand under the boy's chin. The boy raised his head but kept his eyes downcast and away from Atem's face. Atem gasped at what he saw dropping his hand. This boy looked like a small copy of him, but with amethyst tips and no lightning stripes going up his hair. He did however have a cute little bang that was in the center of his forehead.

"Let me see your eyes." Atem said to the boy.

The boy lifted his eyes and looked Atem directly in the eyes. The boy's eyes were a deep amethyst that seemed to shimmer in the soft light of the setting sun. Around his right eye the boy had a scar that ran from the center of his forehead down through his eyes past his cheek and to his jawline. The scar stood out against his small pale face. Atem looked up and down the boy. His petite frame showed he had some muscle and he seemed like an agile kid. Atem turned to the noble.

"I will gladly accept him. I thank you for not trying to push him on me because he was a nuisance in your household." Atem said grateful to the noble.

"He is no nuisance to my family and I, in fact he is one of our best workers. This is why we wished to gift him to you." The noble said.

The boy listened to the exchange and knew he was accepted by the Prince of Egypt. His mentor, the noble, turned and knelt down next to him.

"I wish you the best child. Do your duty well." Mentor told him.

The boy understood the hidden message to protect the Prince with his own life. He nodded his head and quickly hugged his mentor goodbye. He then turned back to the Prince and bowed at his waist. The noble then moved off to mingle with the other guests. Atem turned to the boy next to him and looked down at him.

"Do you have a name?" Atem asked the boy.

"Not one I remember." The boy told him.

"Is there anything you like to do for fun?" Atem asked the boy hoping to figure out a name for him.

"I like puzzles and games." The boy responded.

"Games." Atem said absent mindedly.

"Yes, games." The boy said.

"How about your name being Yugi? It is Japanese for game." Atem said.

"That is fine." The boy, Yugi, said looking off to the balcony.

"If you would like you may wander around the throne room until I call for you." Atem told Yugi.

Yugi nodded his head and slowly wandered off towards the balcony doors. Yugi opened one of the doors and walked to the railing. He slid down with his back to the rail until he was sitting on the warm stone of the Palace. The sun was setting just behind him warming his back. Atem moved on to go and talk with some of the guests hoping to avoid Tea who he knew was at the party.

A squeal to his right warned Atem of Tea. A body bound into the side of his, hands clasping around the back of his neck. Atem looked down and saw Tea in a dress that only covered the bare minimum of her body. Carefully removing her arms from around his neck Atem stood entirely still.

"Atem!" Tea shrieked in her high pitched voice.

"Good evening Princess Tea. As I have asked you before please don't call me Atem, but Prince Atem." Atem said. "Now if you could excuse me I must talk to my parents."

"But Atem! I am going to be your wife, must I use your full title?" Tea whined.

"Yes." Atem said curtly, turning and walking away from Tea.

Atem quickly found his parents talking to a couple of visiting nobles. He approached quietly as to not disturb their conversation. Atem was clearly related to the Pharaoh and Queen of Egypt. The Queen with her dark black hair tipped with crimson and the King with his black gravity defying hair with lightning bolts throughout the body.

"Ah, Prince Atem it is quite nice to see you healthy at this age." One nobleman said to him.

"You are quite the strapping young man." The nobles wife said.

"Thank you very much. Might I ask for a quick work with my parents?" Atem asked politely.

"Of course young man." The second nobleman said.

"Thank you." Atem said.

Atem and his parents moved away to a secluded area of the throne room.

"Mother, Father may I be excused to retire to bed for the night?" Atem asked.

"Why my dear boy?" His mother, Amara, asked softly.

"I do not wish to be hounded by Princess Tea any longer." Atem said as nicely as he could.

"Sleep well my son." His father, Aknamkanon, told him a knowing look on his face.

"Thank you for the party." Atem said as he turned away to find Yugi.

Yugi was still sitting in the dark shadows of the balcony when he saw Prince Atem step out. Yugi finally had a good look at the Prince and knew he was in love. It was funny because he had never actually believed in love at first sight. Guess the world just had to prove him wrong. He, of course, would never be able to act on this love. He was an assassin and protector first, normal man second. Atem was tall with well built and defined muscles. His tan skin and sharp features stood out against the lights flowing from inside the throne room. Atem's sharp crimson eyes shone in the dark of the night like glittering jewels. Yugi noticed the way Atem's hair was also gravity defying. His hair had a black body, crimson tips, and blond lightning like pieces going up into the body of his hair.

Yugi stood but stayed in the shadows cast by the archway of the door. Atem looked for Yugi all across the balcony.

"I remember Yugi walking out here, but I didn't see him inside." Atem said out loud.

"I am here." Yugi said from the shadow making Atem jump.

"Where are you Yugi?" Atem called.

"Right here." Yugi said finally stepping out of the shadows.

Atem jumped when Yugi seemed to just appear from thin air.

"Don't do that Yugi!" Atem ordered him.

"As you wish." Yugi responded while dipping his head slightly.

"We will be going back to my chambers now. You have a room off to the side of mine and will stay there." Atem said.

"As you wish." Yugi responded again.

"As we go through the throne room a visiting Princess named Tea might come after me, please help me keep her off." Atem said a slight begging in his voice, though he would never admit it.

"As you wish." Yugi said moving to Atem's right and standing slightly behind him.

Atem started walking with Yugi following as close as he could. Atem moved swiftly through the room. The pair almost made it to the door when a loud squeal pierced their ears. A blur of brown and green pushed past Yugi almost knocking him down. Yugi saw a girl literally throw herself as Atem hugging him around the neck.

"Atem!" The girl's shrill voice filled the air. "I found you again!"

"Princess Tea." Atem groaned.

Yugi hearing the name pushed past a few people and got to Atem's side.

"Prince Atem, I do believe you said you were going to retire for the night." Yugi said gaining Tea's attention. "If you no longer wish to retire I can leave."

"Yes, you should leave. You, slave, have no reason to talk to my Prince." Tea said sneering at Yugi.

"Princess Tea, yes?" Yugi asked. When Tea nodded he continued "Prince Atem has no arrangements for marriage at the moment. Lastly I take no orders from you as I am Prince Atem's personal servant." Yugi finished.

Tea's eyes turned from confusion to cold, hard, fury.

"Are you really going to let him talk to me that way, Atem?" Tea asked Atem a pout on her face.

Atem opened his mouth to speak, but Yugi cut him off. "Princess Tea, you need to release Prince Atem. He has said he is retiring for the night and I don't believe you have an invitation into his personal chambers."

Tea turned her scowl back on Yugi but let go of Atem anyways. Atem dipped his head at Yugi. Yugi ignoring Tea's scowl moved on to the door and pushed it open. Yugi held it open as Atem passed by before closing the door gently. Atem had moved off down the hall at a slow walk. Yugi quickly caught up and hung back slightly with his head down.

"Thank you." Atem said breaking the silence that had fallen over the two.

"I stepped over a line I should never cross. In all truth I should be punished for my crimes against a royal." Yugi said solemnly.

"No Yugi, you will not be punished. Not by me anyways." Atem said.

"There will be repercussions." Yugi said with no emotion in his voice.

"How can you just accept that Yugi? Most servants cry when they hear they will be punished." Atem said confusion filling his deep voice.

"I have learned to accept pain for what it is." Yugi said still lacking all emotion.

The two turned a corner and stopped as an elaborate door. Prince Atem pushed on the door and followed Yugi into the room. The room was dark at this time of night. Yugi being able to see well in the dark found a candle and lit it. Lighting only a couple of the candles Yugi took a good look at the room. The large bed had crimson silk sheets trimmed in gold patterns of leaves. A dark imported desk was placed in a corner. A pair of double doors lead onto a medium sized balcony that had two chairs and a small table. A small door to one side of the room lead to the bathroom connected to Prince Atem's room and the other door lead to a small side room for the Prince's personal servant.

Yugi found a small wardrobe and opened it up. Inside were clothes of many colors and styles. On the right was a single pair of black satin night clothes. Yugi pulled them out before walking to where Atem had sat at the desk. Yugi put the night clothes on the bed and turned to help Atem with his crown and jewelry. Gently Yugi unclasped the necklace that was placed around the Prince's neck. Atem looked back at Yugi as he did this. Yugi carefully placed the necklace on the desk before going to get Atem's earrings. Atem stopped Yugi from grabbing the earrings and pulled them out himself. Yugi grasped the crown atop Atem's head and pulled ever so slightly. The crown slid easily away from the Prince's hair. The crown was set behind the necklace and the earrings were set inside the loop the necklace made.

Atem stood and walked over to the bed. Yugi followed and grabbed the pair of black night pants off the bed. After handing them to Atem, Yugi turned his back so he had some privacy. Atem changed out of his crimson pants and into his black satin night pants. At the same time Yugi had pulled back one corner of the crimson sheets. He pulled it down about halfway before he stopped and stood up waiting for Atem. Atem looked at Yugi and slid into the bed and felt the soft, lightweight sheets fall over him.

Atem turned to look at Yugi and immediately liked what he saw. The boy had creamy pale skin and soft amethyst eyes. He had a slight definition to his muscles that were built into his small petite frame. As Atem would later come to learn, Yugi's small size never affected his... abilities. Atem rolled over to his side and fell asleep almost instantaneously. Yugi looked behind him before opening the door to his room.

Yugi never saw the door to Atem's room open. He never heard the shadow that followed him to his small room. Yugi, however, did feel the cloth cover his mouth and his nose get pinched. Yugi knew he shouldn't breathe, but he couldn't help it. Inhaling deeply Yugi felt lightheaded and soon saw his world fade to black.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Atem woke to sunlight streaming through the curtains of his bed. The sunlight shone on his face and he yawned. A pounding on his door made Atem jump.

"Come in." He called to the door.

His door opened and on the other side stood his cousin, Seth. Seth looked raving mad and stormed into Atem's room.

"You were supposed to join your father in the throne room this morning for a meeting with some nobles!" Seth shouted.

"I wonder why Yugi didn't wake me this morning." Atem wondered aloud.

"Yugi?" Seth asked seeming confused.

"My new personal servant. He looks like a small replica of me, but with different hair and eyes." Atem said.

"I haven't seen him this morning. Maybe you should check with the other servants after the meeting with your father and the nobles." Seth said emphasizing the part about the meeting.

"You're right Seth. Give me a few minutes to get dressed." Atem said flipping back the covers and getting off his bed.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The rest of the day passed without and incident. None of the other servants had seen any sign of Yugi all day. Atem was getting worried. Yugi didn't seem like the type of person to run in the middle of the night, he was too docile. Atem was sitting in his room when the sun set past the horizon. He looked out at the city below him and smiled a soft sad smile. Atem changed and crawled into bed. For some reason it was harder to get to sleep knowing there was no small pale boy in the room off to the side of his.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Atem's pattern was the same every day for the next five weeks. He would wake without Yugi and go about his duties. Everything was just like it was before Yugi appeared in Atem's life. The day's were dull and filled with meetings or studies for Atem to do.

It was during a meeting when it happened. A servant burst into the throne room panting and out of breath. Guards raced in after him and kicked him to his knees.

"What is the meaning of this interruption!" Pharaoh Aknamkanon roared.

"Th-the-there h-has b-be-been a b-boy fo-fou-found in the d-dun-dunge-dungeons." The servant said gasping for breath with each word.

"Why is this any matter to me?" Pharaoh Aknamkanon asked.

"My Pharaoh." One of the guards spoke.

"What is it?" The Pharaoh asked irritably

"There have been no arrests and no one in the dungeons for a few months now." The guard said warily.

The Pharaoh opened his mouth to speak, but Atem beat him to it. "What does the boy look like?"

"He is very small, pale skinned, and has hair very similar to yours Prince Atem." The servant said after catching his breath.

"Anything else?" Atem asked a hint of urgency in his voice.

"He was barely breathing, dehydrated, malnourished, and covered in blood." The servant said quickly.

"What is your name servant?" Atem asked while rising from his throne next to his father's.

"Jou." The servant, Jou, answered swiftly.

"Thank you, Jou. Father, I must leave." Atem said while striding down the steps of the dias.

"Ate-" His father was cut off by the closing of the door.

After the door closed Atem sprinted at top speed towards the dungeon. He didn't understand why, but his heart was pounding in his chest if fear and worry. Princess Tea, who was still at the palace, seemed like a blur to Atem from the speed he was running. He zipped around corners and finally came to the entrance to the dungeons. He could see the trail of torches that lit the way down.

As Atem moved farther into the dungeons the metallic scent of blood hit his nose. Only just stopping himself from gagging he continued on farther and farther into the dungeons.

"You're safe now, child." A soft calm voice floated from the farthest cell back.

"How is he Isis?" Atem asked coming around the corner of the cell.

"In very bad shape." Isis said morosely.

Atem took in the scene surrounding Yugi and Isis. Blood could be seen in a pool surrounding Yugi and soaking into the knees of the tunic Isis wore. There were shackles high up on the walls where blood had crusted from where Yugi had been hanging on the wall. More blood was splattered all around the back and side walls. Atem realized that the blood must have come from Yugi and was flung there by a whip or knife.

"Oh no!" Isis suddenly yelled.

"What!" Atem asked falling to his knees next to Yugi.

"The infection has gotten to his lungs making it almost impossible for him to get clean air into his lungs. Breathing is going to be a major challenge for him for a very long time." Isis explained.

"What can I do to help?" Atem asked.

"Pick him up very carefully. There are deep lacerations on his back as well as his chest and his sides." Isis said standing up from her position next to Yugi.

Atem scooped Yugi off the ground bridal style. A groan that was almost inaudible filled the air. Yugi's eyes opened to small slits that showed glimpses of milky amethyst eyes.

"'Tem…" Yugi said his voice raspy and husky from screaming and the non use.

"It's okay Yugi. I've got you now. You're safe." Atem says, continuing with small sweet nothings all the way to his chambers.

Isis had followed Atem to his personal chambers. She opened the door for him and followed him in slamming into his back when he stopped suddenly. When she slammed into his back he almost dropped Yugi. Isis pushed Atem gently into the room and moved around him to see what made him stop. Princess Tea was sitting on the bed looking as innocent as she could. When Tea saw Yugi lying unconscious in Atem's are she growled and her face morphed into a scowl.

"Princess Tea, I request that you leave so I may get to work on the patient in Prince Atem's arms." Isis said trying to control the anger filling her.

"If that parasite is a patient then why is he not in your chambers Isis?" Tea asked bitterness clear in her voice.

"Because _Princess_ , I have authority over Isis and have asked that my personal servant is taken care of in the privacy of my chambers." Atem said emphasizing the princess.

"Whatever." Tea said pushing past Atem.

As she passed Tea purposely rammed into Atem making him drop Yugi. A soft groan was the only sound Yugi had made in the time after he was picked up. Atem picked him back up and laid him on the silken sheets of the bed. Isis treated the cuts, stabs, and bruises before she left. After she left Atem pulled a sheet over Yugi and put a cool cloth on his head to help with his fever.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Yugi POV)**

I woke up to warmth and comfort.

' _Strange, I've always woken up to cold harsh stone.'_ I thought to myself.

A slight weight on my forehead shifted and something cool was placed in the same spot. I noticed it was harder to breathe than it should have been.

"Come on Yugi, wake up." A familiar voice said the stress from staying awake in it.

' _Is that Prince Atem?'_ I asked.

I scrunched my eyes before slowly opening them. It was dark when I finally got my eyes entirely open. There was a weight next to my hand. I looked down next to me and saw crimson tipped hair. I shifted my hand slightly hoping to not wake Atem. Atem shifted his head and woke when my hand moved. His beautiful crimson eyes blinked open as he moved one of his hands to rub the sleep from his eyes. I shut my eyes hoping he didn't realize I was actually awake.

"Come on Yugi, I miss you." Atem said quietly. "I love you."

"I cannot reciprocate your feelings." I said as softly as I could.

"Yugi?" Atem questioned me.

I opened my eyes to show I was awake.

"Yugi! You're awake!" Atem says jumping up.

"Yes I do seem to be awake." I said emotionless.

"Are you okay? Are you in any pain, or do I need to call Isis?" Atem rushed his questions.

"I am fine." I answered shortly.

I placed my hands under my ribs and pushed up off the bed. The pain I was assaulted with was immense, but I bit back the cry of pain. I could show no weakness, not after I had left the prince with no protection for five weeks. I should have escaped and warned Atem, but I couldn't. The metal of the cuffs was too strong. In the time since I sat up I noticed something strange. I was known for my photographic memory at Mentor's abode, and was certain the Prince's balcony had two chairs.

My eyes widened when I realized what was about to happen. Someone was outside the Prince's rooms. I shifted ever so slightly enabling fast movement, even injured. I pulled my hand out from the Prince's grasp and moved it to his shoulder.

"You need to move. Now." I spoke in a detached calm.

"What? Why?" Atem, clearly confused, asked.

"Trust me."

Thankfully Atem listened and moved just as the assassin did. My reaction was instant. I launched off the bed surprising the attacker and tackled them to the ground. Though I didn't have my arm guard I was able to block any attacks thrown at me. The knife gripped in the attackers left hand was wrestled away, leaving them with a newly broken wrist. At this point I could feel my wounds, though the pain was just a distant memory.

The doors to Atem's rooms burst open and guards, probably summoned by Atem, or the commotion, surrounded both me and the attacker. I was roughly dragged to my feet, but not before the knife was taken from my grasp. The other man, as I could now see, was being treated no better.

"WAIT! STOP!" Atem yelled at the guards.

"My Prince, these men are dangerous." One of the guards holding me spoke.

"No, Yugi, my personal servant, saved my life." Atem explained.

"My Prince," I interrupted. "I am dangerous, but only to my enemies, of which you are _not_."

Atem gaped his mouth opening and closing many times before he recovered. "Even so, you saved my life. Had you not told me to moved the knife that man" Atem pointed to the assassin "held in his hand would've killed me."

"I did my job."

"Your job is to serve me, not save my life, while being injured."

I looked away when he said that, knowing he had no idea of my true task. A sharp clap broke the silence that had fallen over the room. My head whipped to the balcony alert for another attacker, but what I saw surprised me instead. A figure stood in the shadows, a figure I could recognize a mile away. A groan left my lips as I shrugged the guards, just as surprised as I had been, hand off my arms. I stood up straight despite the pain it sent across my body.

"Well done Little One." A feminine voice spoke from the shadow.

"I was always better than you, and stop calling me Little One." I responded back.

"But you're so small compared to everyone else." The female responded.

"Just get out of the shadows please. I fear I might actually collapse soon." I said dryly "I can even feel the blood dripping down my back and other parts of my body."

A chuckle filled the room as a female stepped into the light of the room. Her black hair went down to her ankles in a braid. The blue tips just touched the floor. Her face was sharp and angular, showing high cheekbones. Her unnaturally bright eyes were two different colors, one was a bright shade of blue almost making her eye seem white from a distance. The other had the same shade as my amethyst eyes.

Her tall body was lean and built with lethal agility. Like me, she had small muscles that fit her frame well making her stronger than she looked. She wore black pants with a black tunic over it. The tunic was split on the sides up to her waist allowing agile movement.

The guards finally coming out of their dazes reacted by drawing their swords. The point of one was facing me, the other facing the female.

"Please do put those away, before someone gets hurt." The girl spoke.

"You have to admit, they have good reason." I said motioning to her and I ignoring everyone else.

"Will someone explain what in Ra's name is going on!" Atem broke into the conversation.

"I believe I am about to fall and go unconscious again. You get to explain Realm." I said before collapsing forward into darkness.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **(3rd person P.O.V.)**

As Yugi collapsed the girl, now called Realm, sprinted forward to catch him.

She spoke the first words that came to her mind. "Well shit."


	2. Hiatus Notice

This story is currently on Hiatus. It is either from a loss of ideas or the fact that I haven't had time to write for it.

I haven't had time to write for this one, please be patient while I try to get farther along before resuming this story.


End file.
